Womanizer
by Little V
Summary: Era uma vez um conquistador  fic feita para Cecília, uma grande amiga .


Womanizer, Era uma vez um conquistador...

O som estava alto e a garota já não se deixava embalar por ele. Estava sentada sozinha, de cara fechada, todos os músculos contraídos e um olhar assassino. Na verdade seu olhar estava indecifrável: Não se sabia se era o olhar mais mortal desse mundo ou se era o mais triste. Enfim, a noite estaria perfeita, se não fosse por ele...

Flashback...

Lilian dançava alegre com todos os seus amigos. Estavam todos reunidos pela última vez em um baile de Hogwarts, no baile de formatura mais lindo e badalado que aquelas velhas paredes já haviam presenciado. A ruiva estava radiante de felicidade, apesar do clima de despedida. Tinha tomado uma das decisões mais importantes de sua vida: Finalmente aceitaria Tiago Potter. Aquele maroto louco, besta, arrogante, chato, estúpido, orgulhoso e perfeito. Sim, ela tinha tomado essa decisão, o que havia custado-lhe horas e horas de conversa com as amigas e consigo mesma. O pior é que ela queria tomar essa decisão desde o começo do ano, só não admitia para ninguém. Ela havia incorporado o personagem e vestido a máscara para valer, mas sabia que uma hora ela cairia e mostraria a todos a paixão latente, o amor profundo e cristalino e a loucura que ela tinha pelo moreno. Isso ocorreria no baile e estava muito prestes a ocorrer até que uma coisa que não estava nos planos e muito menos nos sonhos da ruiva aconteceu: Como um raio no céu, surgiu uma loira alta e de olhos claros que simplesmente se jogou em Tiago e foi o empurrando para fora da pista de dança. A ruiva ficou observando até que eles foram para um canto muito escuro para se ver.

Fim do Flashback...

Cansada de pensar na droga de menino que ele era, resolveu que sairia daquele lugar, iria dar uma volta, espairecer antes que cometesse uma loucura. A vontade da ruiva era de pular na garganta do homem e fazê-lo implorar por ar, até que ela daria uma risada maléfica, se levantaria e pisaria na garganta do falso até ele morrer roxinho. Ele era a pessoa mais falsa e hipócrita desse mundo! Dizia que amava a ruiva, mas na primeira oportunidade que tinha ia correndo se esfregar com alguma vaca. Resolveu-se por fim que REALMENTE o melhor que tinha a fazer era ir dar uma volta.

Levantou-se do sofá e pegou uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada. Olhou para a pista de dança e viu suas amigas dançando com os marotos. Pelo menos elas estavam felizes! Marlene dançava coladinha a Sirius o qual sussurrava alguma coisa muito engraçada no ouvido da morena, que estava arrepiada e rindo muito. Já Cecília estava dançando ainda mais colada à Remo, o qual distribuía beijinhos no pescoço da garota. Deu um leve sorriso ao ver tal cena e logo emburrou a cara. Bem que ela poderia estar assim com algum garoto. Mas não! Ela estava com a cabeça em um idiota. Bufou irritada por não tirá-lo da cabeça e saiu do salão, vagando sem rumo por sua amada Hogwarts. Vez ou outra ouvia risinhos vindos de salas com portas fechadas. 'Quanta pouca vergonha!', pensava.

Entrou em um corredor excepcionalmente escuro e foi andando até que esbarrou em alguma coisa durinha, muito durinha.

- Ai!

- Ai! Será que você não vê por onde anda? – perguntou a coisa. Lily percebeu que se tratava de uma pessoa.

- Realmente não! Como você quer que eu saiba por onde ando com esse escuro? – disse já um pouco irritada.

Levantou-se e começou a andar até que alguém, ou melhor, a mesma pessoa, a chamou:

- Lily?

- Desculpe, mas você me conhece? – perguntou virando-se e forçando a vista para ver se achava a pessoa naquele escuro.

- E como não conhecer a voz da minha anja?

Lily logo encontrou a pessoa. Mais do que isso, a reconheceu mesmo sem enxergá-la. E a tal pessoa, ou melhor, Tiago Potter, estava a seu lado, falando em seu ouvido, arrepiando-a.

- Oi Potter – falou carrancuda. Até que uma idéia surgiu em sua cabeça...

- Tudo bem meu lírio? Nunca te falaram que é meio perigoso andar por aí sozinha?

- Me falaram sim e foi bem por isso que eu estou andando por aí sozinha – respondeu a menina com voz de... Safada?

- Lilian, o que te deu? – perguntou o maroto arregalando os olhos. Nem em sonho ele esperava aquela resposta.

- Vontade! Vem comigo! – e o pegou pela mão.

Correu muito e o maroto só a acompanhou com um sorriso no rosto. Quando chegaram a um corredor com UM POUCO mais de iluminação, Lily o jogou com força na parede. O maroto, que não esperava isso, deu um pequeno grito. Lily riu malvada e o prensou na parede, no que o maroto arregalou os olhos do tamanho de balaços de quadribol. O que diabos aquela ruiva estava tentando fazer?

A menina começou a beijar seu pescoço e a retirar sua gravata. Tiago estava estático e branco, sua cabeça falava uma coisa, mas o corpo queria outra. Lily voltou a beijar seu pescoço e a retirar a camisa do maroto, que por sinal, já estava aberta. Quando começou a mordiscar o ombro de Tiago, o maroto FINALMENTE reagiu às carícias da ruiva e inverteu as posições. Ele estava totalmente louco por aquela ruiva, como sempre fora. Agora ela estava na parede e ele tentava beijá-la, mas a ruiva desviava a cabeça todo momento. Até que ela conseguiu escapar e correu até o fim do corredor parando no final e murmurando de maneira sexy, junto de uma piscadela:

- Vem me pegar!

Tiago estava ainda bobo com o que estava acontecendo, mas logo seus instintos reagiram e ele saiu atrás da ruiva. Quando chegou ao outro corredor, não a viu e começou a correr atordoado. Até que se sentiu ser puxado para dentro de uma sala. Foi arremessado no chão com força e logo alguém subiu em cima dele, prendendo seus braços ao chão.

- Lily? - perguntou confuso, com o coração a milhão e suando frio.

- E quem mais seria? – perguntou ela puxando a varinha do menino, que estava na calça dele.

A menina prendeu Tiago com um feitiço e ele começou a se assustar. Ela tinha um olhar maníaco e ele estava com muito medo dela. A última vez que a viu com esse olhar, ela quase o afogou no lago.

- Como você se sente agora pontinhas? Como você se sente sendo domado? Como você está super estrela? Onde estão as vadias que vivem atrás de você? Nossa! Você está sozinho comigo em uma sala escura e agora sim a minha diversão vai começar!

O menino engoliu em seco.

"Superstar

Where you from, how's it going?

I know you

Gotta clue, what you're doing?

You can play brand new to all the other chicks out

here

But I know what you are, what you are, baby…"

-Sabe Tiago, eu até ando pensando mais do que eu deveria em você, na sua boca, nesse seu corpinho sarado. Mas sabe que não vale a pena! Sabe por quê? – e a ruiva chegou perto dele, que estava no chão, com as feições de quem acabara de ver Lily Evans tendo um ataque. Sussurrou em seu ouvido – Porque você não passa de um conquistador barato, imundo! Todas essas trouxinhas caem na sua, você vem todo dengoso e fofo e depois só joga fora não é mesmo?

- Lily eu... - tentou falar o pobre e indefeso moreno, mas a ruiva o cortou.

- Não adianta negar Tiago, eu te conheço melhor do que você imagina!

A ruiva deu-lhe um tapa bem dado no meio da barriga e o maroto arfou de dor.

- Lilian, o que está acontecendo, o que te deu?

Se estivesse em uma situação melhor, Tiago estaria sorrindo por tudo o que a ruiva falou, por ela o ter beijado e instigado, mas aquele olhar estava de dar medo até mesmo em Dumbledore!

"Look at you

Gettin' more than just re-up

Baby, you

Got all the puppets with their strings up

Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em

I know what you are, what you are, baby…"

- Eu estou dando o troco por você ser esse idiota estúpido que você é! Será que você não tem coração não? Todas essas garotas que você já iludiu, todas elas! Olha pra elas algum dia e, por favor, perceba que você tirou o brilho no olhar de cada uma. Você não passa de um conquistador a meu ver, aquele cara malvado que pega todas e não se apaixona. Eu quero tanto que um dia você se apaixone loucamente por alguém e que esse alguém te esnobe tanto, mas tanto!

"Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer

Oh, womanizer

Oh, you're a womanizer, baby

You, You, You are; You, you, you are

Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)

Boy, don't try to front

I, I know just what you a-a-are

Boy, don't try to front

I, I know just what you a-a-are

You say I'm Crazy

I got you crazy

You're nothin but a womanizer…"

- Seria tudo tão simples se você não fosse quem você é! Você simplesmente seria aquela pessoa doce e cativante, mas NÃO! Você é isso, essa coisa que eu tenho tanta raiva! Sabe qual é o seu problema? Você tem tantas aos seus pés, todas aquelas idiotas iludidas, aquelas vadias que você não encontra a pessoa certa, fica difícil. Você não quer desperdiçar nenhuma, quer todas! Isso é péssimo para você sabia? Você é o pegador na visão de todas, mas na minha – disse Lily aproximando-se do maroto que ouvia a tudo atônito – você é um merda!

Lily bateu na cara de Tiago, que não pode fazer nada. Ela arranhou um braço dele e gritou em seu ouvido. O maroto gritava como louco por socorro. Ela estava bêbada, só podia ser.

- Lily, Lilian para com isso, você vai me matar! SOCORROOOOO! Lilian! O que aconteceu?

"Daddy-O

You got the swagger of champions

Too bad for you

Just can't find the right companion

I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard

It could be easy, who you are, that's just who you

are

baby..."

- Está acontecendo que eu nunca vou me render a você! NUNCA ESTÁ ME OUVINDO! Eu não sou só mais uma que você fica e depois larga como lixo! Eu sou diferente! Entendeu? – disse dando tapas nos braços dele.

"Lollipop

Must mistake me as a sucker

To think that I

Would be a victim not another

Say it, play it how you wanna

But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you,

baby

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer

Oh, womanizer

Oh, you're a womanizer, baby

You, You, You are; You, you, you are

Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)

Boy, don't try to front

I, I know just what you a-a-are

Boy, don't try to front

I, I know just what you a-a-are

You got me going

You're also charming

But I can do it

You womanizer

Boy, don't try to front

I, I know just what you a-a-are

Boy, don't try to front

I, I know just what you a-a-are

You say I'm Crazy

I got you crazy

You're nothin but a womanizer"

Lily subiu no maroto que gritou como um louco. Ele já tinha os braços ligeiramente avermelhados, porque a menina o batia sem muita força, como se não quisesse o machucar de verdade. Até que então, ele a olhou e se assustou mais ainda com o que viu: Lilian estava chorando em cima dele, com o rosto enterrado nas mãos. Soluçava com força e o maroto estava sem reação. Nem nos dias de TPM aguda dela a ruiva ficava assim. Ela estava descontrolada! O que será que havia acontecido? Reunindo toda a coragem que um grifinório maroto poderia ter Tiago a chamou:

- Lily?

A menina apenas saiu de cima dele, depositou a varinha do moreno perto de sua mão amarrada e saiu correndo da sala, deixando-o sozinho. Tiago pegou a varinha e se soltou, massageando os vários pontos acertados pela ruiva. Antes de sair atrás dela, ainda ficou refletindo sobre o que havia acontecido ali: Tudo o que ela disse era a mais pura verdade, era completamente real, mas ele havia mudado e muito este ano. Havia ficado com uma única garota, a qual o havia agarrado. O ano inteiro tinha passado com olhos apenas para Lily, tentando convencê-la do amor infinito que ele sentia por ela. Porém, de tudo o que ela havia falado, uma coisa o deixou confuso: Será que ela não sabia que ele havia se apaixonado e que a "pessoa que o esnobaria" era ela? Será que ela não tinha percebido que ELE A AMAVA MAIS DO QUE TUDO NA FACE DA TERRA? Por mais conquistador que ele fosse, ele só queria uma coisa no mundo e essa coisa estava descontrolada.

Ainda pensando no que poderia ter a feito ficar daquele jeito, lembrou-se de Pauline empurrando-o para o sofá um pouco antes de ele sair do salão e encontrar com Lily. A resposta se fez em sua mente e o moreno deixou a sala rapidamente. Precisava encontrá-la a qualquer custo.

Correu feito um louco para o salão comunal e quando entrou lá se deparou com Sirius e Remo, sentados em duas poltronas, com sorrisos bobos. Perguntou-lhes se Lily estava no quarto no que eles afirmaram.

- Ela está lá com as nossas meninas – disse Sirius.

- Eu preciso ir lá e tem que ser agora!

- Por quê?

- Porque sim, depois eu explico! Agora me diz Sirius: como se faz para ir até lá?

- Ah meu pontinhas eu não vou te...

- FALA LOGO SEU CACHORRO PULGUENTO! É URGENTE! – disse Tiago pulando em cima de Sirius, o qual ficou assustado.

- Calma cara! Tudo bem eu te falo! Para subir você precisa da permissão de alguma menina.

Tiago ouviu àquilo atento e saiu o mais rápido que pode de cima de Sirius, que já começava a reclamar. Porém o amigo não ouvia, apenas pensava em como subir. Até que, mais uma vez, a resposta se formulou rápida em sua cabeça: No baile, uma garota que ele havia ficado o ano passado o convidou para uma "festinha" em sue quarto. Pronto! Agora era só subir.

Ele correu para a escada e logo estava abrindo a porta do quarto de Lily. As meninas se assustaram logo Lene e Ceci estavam segurando o moreno, que tentava chegar até Lily, que corria para o banheiro se trancar.

- ME DEIXEM PASSAR!

- SAI DAQUI TIAGO!

- FORA PONTAS!

-EU VOU PASSAR! – e dizendo isso se desvencilhou das duas, mas mal deu um passo e elas já estavam na frente dele de novo.

- Tiago, a Lily está mal, muito mal, por favor, deixa ela só por hoje! – pediu Ceci.

- Não vou deixar Cecília! Não vou mesmo! Agora saiam as duas da minha frente e fora daqui que eu tenho contas a acertar com a Lily!

- Nós não vamos sair daqui! – disse Lene, no que Ceci concordou.

Só o que elas não esperavam era que Remo e Sirius entrassem no quarto. Sirius murmurou um "vai com tudo pontas!" e pegou uma esperneante Lene no colo, tirando-a do quarto. Remo fez o mesmo com Ceci, antes é claro pedindo "com licença" e dando-lhe um beijinho. A menina não deu a "licença", mas de qualquer jeito ele a agarrou e a tirou do quarto. Tiago riu, mas logo voltou sua concentração para o banheiro.

- Lily, abre a porta que eu preciso falar com você!

Nada. Nem mesmo o barulho de um ser vivo ali dentro do banheiro.

- Lily, eu sou um bruxo, uma tranca não vai me impedir de falar com você! Alohomora! – exclamou Tiago, mas nada aconteceu. – Tudo bem meu anjo, já que você colocou um feitiço, eu vou utilizar os métodos medievais mesmo...

O maroto arrombou a porta e Lily o olhou horrorizada de cima da pia. A menina estava sentada ali com uma camisola vermelha que ia até os joelhos. Obviamente que Tiago não deixou de reparar nesse detalhe...

- Como você se atreve? – perguntou ela incrédula e irada, descendo da pia e indo na direção de Tiago.

- Da mesma maneira que eu me atrevo a fazer isso!

Ele a calou com um beijo afogueado. Lily assustou-se com isso, mas após algum tempo tentando se soltar acabou cedendo, finalmente. Não foi como ela pensou que seria o "primeiro" beijos dos dois, aquele sem agarros e tapas.. Foi muito melhor! Tiago a agarrou com força, sem deixar saída e pegou-a no colo como se fosse uma pena. Foi andando com a ruiva em seu colo, a qual o descabelava. Quando chegou perto da banheira não pensou duas vezes: Jogou-se com ela para dentro da água quentinha. A ruiva abriu os olhos assustada e encharcada. Parou o beijo, mas mal pode reclamar por ele estar fazendo aquilo. Ele a calou, mais uma vez, com um beijo. Este foi um pouco mais calmo, mas com a mesma intensidade do outro. Os dois precisavam um do outro. O beijo continuava bom, como tinha que ser. Nem para pegar ar eles pararam. Para que ar, se um era o ar do outro? Um era o mundo do outro e isso era inegável. Após muitos e muito beijos, a água da banheira esfriou e os dois, que já estavam arrepiados da cabeça aos pés, se arrepiaram ainda mais.

- Lily, será que agora você entendeu de uma vez que eu te amo? – perguntou Tiago se levantando da banheira.

- Hum, ainda não... – disse a ruiva sapeca, o puxando de volta.

Os dois afundaram na água e quando voltaram estavam com grandes sorrisos.

- Sabe, você estava bem louquinha hoje e eu quero que você saiba que eu sei por que você estava daquele jeito: A loira que me agarrou é a tal da menina que eu falei para vocês, a Pauline! Aquela que eu estava ajudando a ficar com um menino. Ela só me agarrou porque ela tinha acabado de ficar com ele e veio me agradecer. Não aconteceu nada Lily! E sobre toda aquela cena que você fez, pode ficar tranqüila que eu vou ficar quieto com uma condição...

- E qual é? – perguntou ela agarrada a ele, fazendo carinho em seu peitoral.

- Que você namore logo comigo e grite para toda a escola que eu sou o seu grande amor! – respondeu ele, pegando-a no colo e saindo da banheira. Colocou-a sentada na pia, pouco se importando de estar encharcando todo o banheiro.

- Tiago, sabe qual é o seu grande problema? – perguntou ela brincando com os cabelos do menino que a olhava intrigado. – Você fala demais!

E mais uma vez o beijou. Ele sorriu assim que aquele momento mágico, que era beijar a pessoa mais amada e querida na vida.

- Posso considerar um sim?

- Ainda não! – disse ela descendo da pia e correndo para fora do quarto.

A ruiva desceu as escadas com Tiago em seus calcanhares. O que aquela louca estava fazendo DENOVO? Os dois estavam encharcados e molhavam tudo por onde passavam. Tiago gargalhava daquilo. Será que ela não tinha percebido que estava no meio da escada, com vários pares de olhos virados para ela enquanto ela estava SÓ DE CAMISOLA? Ao perceber tal detalhe, Tiago corou de ciúmes, afinal quase todos os grifinórios estavam ali e grande parte eram meninos que olhavam cheios de cobiça para Lily.

- Ouçam bem todos vocês que aqui estão presentes! – disse a ruiva, no que até mesmo Tiago a olhou. Na verdade o que ele viu foi apenas a maça de cabelos vermelhos encharcados, já que estava um degrau acima de Lily. – Eu estou aqui, nesse estado e nessas condições para avisar que o maroto mais cobiçado de Hogwarts agora tem dona e que esse conquistador agora é muito comprometido! Ele fez que fez e roubou o meu coração por inteiro e quando eu vi eu estava aos tapas e gritos com ele pelo corredor, assim como os agarros. Portanto, eu quero dizer, aqui nessa escada com todos vocês como testemunha, que eu AMO TIAGO POTTER COM A MINHA VIDA – disse virando-se para ele, o qual tinha os olhos arregalados, mas um sorriso maior que qualquer outro na face - E SAIBAM QUE, ISSO É PARA TODAS AS MENINAS, ERA UMA VEZ UM CONQUISTADOR! EU lacei esse garoto aqui!

Sem demora, Tiago capturou os lábios sorridentes de Lily e a pegou no colo, voltando para o quarto ao som dos aplausos de todas as pessoas ali presentes.

- É né, todo conquistador tem o seu carma! – comentou Ceci, que estava no colo de Remo.

- Fico feliz por eles! São tão lindos juntos! Eles merecem tanto! E agora é o que a Lily disse – comentou Marlene, a qual estava deitada em Sirius – ERA UMA VEZ UM CONQUISTADOR...

Fim!

(N/A: Gentee, mais uma T/L ai pra vcs! Ok, essa fic eu fiz especialmente para a minha amiga Cecília Potter! Ta ai linda, a fic q eu fiz exclusiva para vc! Ela q escolheu a musica e o casal e eu tenho q admitir q foi um desafio para mim fazer essa fic! Ceci, essa fic eh sua e soh sua e espero q vc goste mesmoo! Eu fiz com um suuuper carinho e espero q agrade! Um beijo para vc e te encarrego de fazer a capa viu Ceci maravilha? E ai, gostou q eu te dei o remo de presente? Heheheh! E como ficou a fic! Comente! E nm so vc, todos os q lerem essa fic por favor comentem, eh serio, por favor, nm pcisa ser gde nem nda, mas eu pciso saber a opinião de vcs viu? E votem também, me deixem feliz! Um beijo a todos e ateh a prox! Aaaah, leiam às minhas outras fics pppoooor favooor! Tem para todos os gstos! Um bj pra vcs!)


End file.
